Maximum FAYZ
by orothyd
Summary: Max and her flock fly into Perdido Beach minutes before the FAYZ happens. How will they cope? And what will happen? Do they ever escape?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a crossover fanfic between GONE and Maximum Ride. Enjoy!**

**Also, this story is set a while after the second or third Maximum Ride book, therefore, Fang is still here, no such thing as Flyboys, Dylan, Akila and Total, and Max doesn't know about Jeb, Ella and Dr. Martinez. (:**

* * *

The fresh crisp air blowing through my hair made me feel calm. Happy. Relaxed, and somewhat energized. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the cool air.

"MAX!" Gazzy cried out. "A beach, a beach!"

For the first second, I had panicked when I heard Gazzy shout. Why? For starters, it had been strangely peaceful lately. Shocking, huh? The Erasers were nowhere to be seen. Not even a shadow. It had been a week without the Erasers, following us, so of course I would start to get suspicious. Were they planning something...big? Would they sud- I snapped back to reality as someone elbowed me, hard, in the ribs.

"What?" I snapped.

Gazzy pointed a finger down. "A beach," he repeated slowly, rolling his eyes.

I gazed down. He was right. A beach. Sparkling blue water, foamy white waves, so welcoming. Sand. Sand so golden, so soft, my toes were twitching. I glanced at Fang who shrugged with a rare smile. He always liked beaches. I tried my best not to remember the last time we were at the beach, and what had happened. Would this be history repeating itself? I sure hoped not...

The flock must have noticed me hesitate, but I quickly recovered. "Next destination: the beach!" I yelled, laughing.

"DIVE-BOMB!" Gazzy shouted, looking towards Iggy. Down they went, plunging into the ocean, followed by Angel and Nudge. I flew behind them, Fang close by. "So much for keeping a low profile," I muttered.

There was a loud splash, and Gazzy's head came bobbing up to the surface, laughing. I smiled to myself. On second thought, maybe I don't want to be soaked in water. I landed lightly on the sand, and tucked my wings in.

_Relax, Max._

Oh, not you again. The voice. I don't know what bothered me more, the fact that my annoying voice was back, or the fact that it sounded stupid because it rhymed? "I am," I muttered a little angrily. The voice was a weird thing. It came and went. Comes and goes, comes and goes. Shading my eyes, I scanned the area around us. Always alert. Always checking, for possible danger.

Nothing. It was a pretty empty beach, which shocked me a little. On such a nice day like this, and it was deserted? Okay, well not entirely deserted, there were a few "harmless" looking people walking around, even some with dogs. Which reminded me of Ella, and Dr. Martinez. I wondered how they were doing lately. Another thing I saw, was a huge nuclear plant, overlooking the area.

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked Fang, who landed a few seconds ago and was now standing beside me.

"California."

"Ah, well known for the beaches?"

Fang shrugged, but smiled and sat down on the sand, indicating for me to sit down.

A loud rumble. My instincts shouted _earthquake_, but common sense told me it was only my stomach.

"You're hungry," he said.

I smirked. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. But I'll last," I lied. The truth was, I hadn't had a proper meal in two days.

I switched my gaze to the rest of my flock. Angel,_ my little angel_, unseen. Obviously enjoying the fact she had gills, and probably telling a fish to commit suicide, for dinner, with her weird mind control. Nudge, walking along the beach, talking to herself, or saying something I couldn't hear. Gazzy and Iggy wrestling each other in the water, and by the looks of it, Iggy was winning, despite the fact that he was blind.

"McDonalds close by," Fang said, indicating with his thumb.

I nodded. "Yeah, I saw before. Good idea, except we don't have any money right now."

Fang reached into his jacket pocket, and produced a wallet. "Found this."

"Stole," I corrected, smiling.

Fang shrugged, and handed me the wallet, bulging with cash. "Rich guy," I comment. "Kind of like those evil scientists," I added. "How did you even manage to get this?"

Fang laughed, and simply said, "I have my ways."

I laugh, and for a second our eyes meet. I look away quickly, feeling somewhat awkward. Tense, but... happy? I don't even know my own emotions. I stood up, and slowly brush the sand off my clothes and yell towards the flock, "You guys hungry? We're gonna go grab something to eat, let's go! Next stop: McDonalds!"

"Good," Iggy shouts. "I'm starved!"

Five minutes later, we entered through the glass doors of McDonalds. I quickly surveyed the area. "Guys, anything suspicious, we leave right away, Ig, up at two o'clock, OK?" This, followed by nods from my flock. Inside McDonalds it isn't as empty as it was at the beach, but everyone in here seems pretty harmless to me, none of them look like Erasers, which relaxes me a tiny bit. "Alright," I say, striding up to the counter, order in mind.

"Hi, may I take your order?" asks a young lady about twenty, with bleached blond hair. She gives me a _hey-shouldn't-you-be-at-school?_ look, but I ignore it.

"Yeah, uh ten quarter pounder burgers... ten large fries- hey, guys what drinks to do want?" I ask quickly.

"Coke for me," Gazzy says walking up to the counter beside me.

"Sprite," Iggy says.

I nod. "Fang? Nudge? Angel? What drinks do you g- I stop, as I see a shocked look on Nudge's face, which mirrored Angel and Fang's. "What?" I whispered, frowning.

"Did you see that?" Nudge asked, voice shaky.

"I saw!" Iggy said with a grin. I didn't even bother rolling my eyes.

"What?" I repeated, looking at Nudge.

"She's gone," Angel whispers, eyes wide, pointing a shaky finger behind me.

I spun around quickly. "The hell..." I stammered. I looked over the counter to see if she was there, underneath, but she wasn't.

"No. Not just her. They've all gone," Fang said, frowning. "All the customers."

Fang was right. Everyone just disappeared. What the hell. Voice, you could tell me something helpful, right about now. But silence. A cup of coffee, spilt, was dripping slowly down the side of the table. "Oh shit," I said, and covered my mouth. "It's another trap!" Without hesitation, I raced to the door, and ran outside, my flock close behind. "Up and away!" I shouted as I unfurled my wings. We flew in the direction of the beach, as it was familiar, and had wide, open spaces.

My heart raced, as we were flying but suddenly, I realised that no one was after us... Where were the Erasers? The whitecoats? Jeb, even?

_Slow down, Max. Think, for a second._

I did slow down. And... something was not right, but I couldn't quite put a finger on it. Fang must have noticed something too, because he spoke suddenly. "Max, look down."

I looked down. Nothing. No, not nothing. A car crash. With my raptor-vision, I saw there was nobody in the car. "Well that's lucky, they survived," I said.

"I think we should go see," Nudge suggested, still in shock. Something definitely wasn't right, how did all those people disappear, like that? Was I hallucinating because I hadn't had anything proper to eat in a while? I pinched my forearm, and felt the pain. I was awake. So what was going on?

_Max, you are safe. Trust me. No one is chasing you._

The voice, again. I didn't argue, the voice had never been wrong. Ever. So if no one was chasing us, then why was it that we were still flying? I looked at Nudge, still waiting for an answer. "Okay, I think it would be best if we go see what's going on."

We tucked in our wings, and went plummeting downwards.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

We land only seconds after we were in the air. I've always loved flying downwards, at fast speeds. It's exhilarating, the cold air rushing through your hair, freezing your scalp, giving it that cold sensation, which that I welcome so easily.

We walked down the narrow street, and everywhere we looked, there were cars and trucks that had crashed into each other, poles, houses, but the weird thing was that all of them were empty, which was really starting to bother me. How is it, that someone can escape so fast? My only thought. Erasers. Or maybe not even Erasers, maybe those whitecoats have created something even more deadly, and lethal. It really worried me, thinking about the endless possibilities.

As we walk down the street, even more cautious than before, I begin to wonder. Was this a trap? Where are we even going? I looked at Angel, her face, blank. "Angel," I whispered. "Heard anything, or have any clue what this is?" I asked, hoping she might have picked something up with her power.

She shakes her head. "Nope sorry, Max." And I could tell by the look on her face, she's not lying. I shake my head, trying to figure it all out.

The voice. It replays in my head. _Max, you are safe. Trust me. No one is chasing you. _I stare ahead, wondering what it means. _You are safe. _Okay, so that's one thing. I am safe. I. Not we. But I. So is my flock in danger? _Trust me. _Trust it? The voice? I do, even though I don't understand it, or what it is. _No one is chasing you. _No Erasers then. After all, that's what they do. Chase us. Follow us. Stalk us. Kill us, or at least try, and then fail like the many other countless times. Which reminded me of Ari. That evil, twisted, beast of a child, although somewhere in my heart, I feel sorry for him. But now was definitely not the time to be feeling sorry for that child.

"Max, there's a school up there," Nudge said, pointing.

"There is?" I asked, not even caring. The last thing we needed was a bunch of silly human kids, getting in our way. Nudge nods. "We should go and see," she suggested.

"I don't know," I replied, wondering why Nudge wanted to check everything out today.

Angel nodded as well. "Max, I'm picking up things now, they are scared in there... Confused. Something has happened, but I can't quite figure out what they are thinking, I've got to get closer."

I was reluctant to agree, but then I said, "Yes." We made our way down _San Pablo Avenue_, at a faster pace than before. Then I saw another sign, and it said_ Golding Street_. Soon, we were standing outside the school, and just seconds later, kids were pouring out. Some in groups, some alone, some crying. It shocked me. We hardly ever see real kids, not human hybrids, like ourselves.

"They're mostly thinking about parents... Something about cellphones not-" Angel paused. "Max, I don't think this has anything to do with the whitecoats or whatever."

I stared into her blue eyes. "Okay, right now, we keep a low profile, and try find out more about this thing," I told the flock. We all walk over to a huge looking tree, and sit down.

"Where, exactly are we?" Iggy asked.

"California," I mutter, glancing at Fang.

Fang nods. "Perdido Beach, California."

We watched, as many, many kids poured out of the school. I remembered how I was still hungry, but try shake it off. I could make out many of the conversations going on nearby, and I listened to them, while my flock did the same.

Angel speaks up again, "Yeah, these people are mostly all thinking the same thing... Going home, parents, teachers disappearing." I nod, and watched more people pour out of the school. No teachers, to dismiss them? Then I realized, just what Angel said. _Teachers disappearing. _So we're not in this mess, alone..?

There was a group of three walking towards us, a blond haired girl, and two guys. We sat still as we listened to their conversation.

_"What about all these little kids? They'll wander into the street and get run over."_

_"You see any cars moving?_

_"First we see about our parents. It's not like there aren't any adults anywhere... I mean, it's unlikely there are no adults."_

_"Yeah. There must be adults. Right?"_

I looked at Fang. "No adults..?"

Fang stared hard at me. "It does make sense... The people inside McDonalds, teachers? All adults, while the kids were at school..."

I frowned. Fang was right. It did make sense, but how it is even possible that the adults can suddenly disappear? "Should we follow them?" I asked my flock.

Angel and Nudge both shook their heads. "What difference will it make?" Angel asked.

I shrugged. "Just a suggestion..."

_Explore the area, Max._

"What?" I asked the voice. It doesn't say anything else. "Guys wanna go for a fly?" I asked, half joking.

"Yeah, I'm bored of this," Gazzy announced. "But I'm hungry!" he added.

Gazzy was right. We all were hungry. But the voice had told me to explore... the area. "Don't worry, we'll get some food soon, but I think we should explore the area," I told everyone.

Gazzy reluctantly agreed, but eventually, we were off. Once again, we were flying through the air, heading the opposite direction of most of the kids. We had flying for about 5 minutes, around a very dusty looking area with plenty of hills, sand, and dry grasses.

"What the heck..." Fang began. Then I saw. With our raptor-vision, there, lying beside an old truck down below, there was a girl about my age with dark hair, lying there, un-moving with series of bruises, cuts, and blood. Beside her, licking her face was a yellow dog.

"Oh, god, no," Nudge whispered. "Is... she de-"

I cut her off. "Look, Nudge, there was nothing we could have done. She's dead."

"But there's a dog! We should go rescue it, Max," Angel pleaded.

"No, we can't carry it," I told her, not in the mood to start an argument. Angel must have read my thoughts, because she didn't say anything after that. "Okay, guys we're gonna fly back to Perdido Beach, let's go," I ordered.

Things were not going well today. Adults disappearing, finding a dead girl, the voice acting strange, us all hungry, my concerns about what the evil whitecoats were planning, and when I thought that things couldn't get any worse, which is clearly an understatement, that's when I slammed into a wall, and started falling.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

One thing I need to remind myself more often, is that you should never stick your wings out, when falling. The result, is not pretty. Also, it's not a good idea to smack into a concrete wall.

I opened my eyes. "Ouch," I managed to croak. My flock looked at me with concern. "I'm OK," I told them, and smiled weakly. "I didn't really see the wall," I confessed. The flock said nothing. "Guys?" I asked, confused.

Gazzy reached over my head. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. "Max, there's this wall thing."

I turned my head slowly, and what I saw was some strange reflective... No it wasn't reflective. Or was it opaque? It looked like it was shimmering, ever so slightly. I stick my hand out, somehow feeling attracted to the wall. Then I yank my hand back, as I remembered Gazzy shout. "Gazzy, what do you mean... _Ouch_?

"Max, don't touch it! It hurts, it burned me!" He looked at his own palms, and then frowned, as he rubbed his skin. "Weird."

"I've had enough weird to last the rest of my life," Angel said, looking angry. "What is this?"

"Angel, I honestly don't know, but I think we should get out of here."

"It's a resort," Fang said.

"Then there should be food. We should look," Iggy suggested.

"Yeah, Iggy can do the looking," Gazzy teased, and grinned.

We headed through the glass sliding doors of the resort, and I immediately noticed how fancy the place was. There were minibars everywhere, but some were locked. We took candy bars out, and munched on potato crisps as we walked along the corridors.

"Wow, there's even a restaurant in here!" Nudge said, excitedly.

About an thirty minutes later, we walked out, with full stomachs. "I say we fly around. Remember, guys watch out for Erasers," I reminded them.

We all saw it at the same time. Once again, unsure as to what was going on.

Kids dressed in black slacks and white shirts, pleated skirts and most of them wearing blazers. I saw that on each blazer, there was a large crest sewn on, with fancy lettering... "C" and "A". Then something else in some weird words, which didn't look like English to me. Perhaps French? Spanish? Italian? Who knew?

We landed quietly, as we watched them from a distance, not knowing whether they would erupt into Erasers at any second. But somehow, I wasn't worried about that.

"It's a school," Fang whispered.

"The school?" I asked, dreading the horrible memories of the school. The one Jeb rescued us from a long time ago.

"Yeah," Gazzy said. "A real fancy schmancy one."

"They're scared as well, confused. Just like the kids at the other school," Angel said, looking directly towards them, concentrating, "But something's not right, they're aren't scared like the... beach kids. They are scared of a cane or something. And, something about a... Drake?"

'What is a 'Drake', anyway?" Gazzy asked.

"Sounds like some sort of mythical creature. Like a dragon..." said Iggy.

I shrugged, and we fell silent once again, watching. Watching their every move.

The kids... The fancy looking kids were all walking around, but not aimlessly like the beach kids. I looked, and realized that some of them were crowded around shiny expensive cars. I sure hoped they weren't trying to learn to drive... Even though it's not actually that hard to drive, even I did it once!

There must have been even more kids inside, as I watched them pour out, looking serious, but also showing a hint of terror.

"What are they even doing?" Gazzy asked.

Angel looked across at Gazzy. "They are following orders, from someone. They aren't thinking about parents and stuff, like the other guys..."

"Looks like one of those... What do you call them?" Nudge said, snapping her fingers. "A boarding school!"

"Maybe we should go over there, and eavesdrop? Just try blend in and stuff," Gazzy suggested.

"Yeah, we can totally blend in, huh? With our fancy blazers and black skirts, right?" I said, smirking.

We watched, as two more kids appeared from the huge door of the building. A boy and a girl, both with dark hair and eyes. He was talking to the girl beside him, her emotions unclear, blank. For a moment, I realized the girl was staring right at me, with her dark eyes. Or had I just imagined it? I looked at her, and this time, her lips were moving. The boy turned his head, and then I knew for sure, we had been spotted.

I saw a flicker of... hatred, maybe anger... or worry in his eyes, and then I realized he was waving at us. Directly at us!

"Stay calm, wave back," I whispered to the flock, my lips hardly moving. We raised our hands, and waved. The next second, both of them were striding towards us, and I felt my flock getting ready to fly. "No," I said firmly. "Remember, we can break their delicate little bones, with ease," I reminded them.

"Hey guys," the dark-haired boy said, gently. "I'm Caine. Caine Soren. And this is my friend, Diana," he introduced. He seemed to flinch at the word _friend._

"Hi," I said, not really wanting to make conversation with some random people. "I'm Max."

"Ahh, short for.. Maxine, I'm assuming?"

I laughed. "Short for Maximum."

"Maximum? Interesting..." said the boy.

I quickly realized that our names were not like the names people in the human world had, as in 100% human, not 98% human and 2% bird. I shrugged, and looked at my flock. Looking nonchalant. Good. I sighed in relief.

"So, you all are from Perdido Beach, yes?" the boy called Caine asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I lied. I definitely wasn't going to say: Oh no, no! We're actually from the lab, you know, test tubes and petri dishes, living in cages...

"So, you all walked from Perdido Beach, all the way here to Coates? Any particular reason why?" Caine asked us.

I shrugged, and said, "Guess we were just bored, couldn't be bothered staying there, it was a total mess anyway."

He raised his eyebrows. "A total mess?"

"Yeah, with kids screaming around, and stuff, you know, after the... adults just like, disappearing," I said.

Somehow, knowing that, made the boy look happier.

I wondered why the girl hadn't spoken yet. Although, they were probably wondering the same, about the rest of the flock.

Then I realized someone was gently tapping me on my back. I turned. Angel. Her eyes wide, shocked. I frowned. Something bad. Something was wrong.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Please review, and chapter 4 will be here very soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Chapter 4 is here! Thank you so much to those who have suscribed, it means a lot to me, and also, thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

The look on Angel's face really did scare me. Erasers in disguise? Whitecoats in disguise, wanting to capture us, and put us back in dog crates? I could only guess, as a wave of fear flooded through me, but I shook it off quickly, not knowing why I had suddenly felt so scared. Hello? Voice? Maybe some help? I turned my head back in the direction two kids from the school, named Caine and Diana. They shot a suspicious look at me, and which I returned. I noticed another boy with sandy-coloured hair approaching, holding something in his hands.

"Yeah, nice meeting you two, we'll be on our way back now," I said quickly, breaking the silence. I glanced at Nudge, giving her a look that only she understood and she tapped Iggy's hand three times.

Caine raised an eyebrow. "Leaving, already?"

"Uh-huh, see you around!" I said nonchalantly, as I walked up to him slowly. Then, before any of us could even blink, I slammed my fist into his face, directly on his nose, and quickly pulled a roundhouse kick on his ribs while I signaled to my flock to run. "Up and away!" I yelled, and as I turned and began to sprint, ready to jump into the air, I noticed the girl, Diana staring at me, incredulous. I stifled a little laugh. I heard someone yell something, but I ignored it.

I leapt off the ground, only seconds away from snapping out my wings, and suddenly my body froze. "What the hell?" I croaked. The next second, I was flying backwards through the air, only different - without the use of my wings, and came crashing down back to earth, my forehead smashing down on the dirt. I quickly turned around, and saw Caine glaring at me, one of his hands clutching his nose, while the boy with the sandy-coloured hair came running.

MAX!" Nudge screamed.

Then I heard a moan. I saw Fang sprawled on the ground, and immediately noticed a gash on the side of his head, near his temple. Blood was oozing out by the second. I gasped, and ran towards him, where the rest of my flock were approaching, not knowing what had happened, but shocked. Fang murmured something, barely audible. "I'm OK."

"No, no, no!" Nudge said. "We'll need a bandage..."

Caine laughed, despite the blood still flowing from his nose. "Don't worry, _Maxine_. Your boyfriend will be fine." He paused for effect. "That is, if you give me what I want."

"How the hell did you do that? Who are you?" I demanded, ready to snap all the bones in his body.

"No, Max," Angel whispered, eyes pleading. She must have read my mind... which just confused me even more. Why not?

Caine smirked. "How the hell did I do that? Oh that's not important. Who are you? I believe I have already answered that question. Caine Soren. Now, where to begin... Diana?" Then he wiped the blood off his hand onto his pants, and turned around. "Drake! How nice of you to join us."

Diana looked at me. "Give me your hand," she said abruptly.

"Uhh, no thanks," I replied instantly.

"DO IT," Caine roared.

"No. Whatever trick you're trying to play, forget it. Instead, do us all a favor, and report back to Jeb or whoever the hell you work for," I said.

A cold expression appeared on his face and suddenly he stuck his palms out. The next second, I felt it again - the invisible force. I rose up into the air with shocking speed, and I went crashing back down to earth, not even having enough time to unfurl my wings. Well... not that it would be a good idea anyway. My cheeks slammed against the ground, and I winced silently.

"Look, just do as Fearless Leader says, and you won't get hurt," Diana said.

Caine nodded, "That's right, or wave goodbye to tomorrow."

The boy named Drake stood there smirking. Smirking and holding a gun. I couldn't be sure if it was real or a toy, but I decided to not take any chances.

These kids could be working for the whitecoats, or even something worse. That is, if they were actually kids, not robots covered in artificial skin. But now wasn't the time to be figuring out how it was all possible. I stood up slowly, brushing the dirt off my face, and shooting both of them a vicious glare.

"Max, not whitecoats or anything," Angel suddenly whispered, and my eyes widened. Caine must have heard too and stuck his palms out, and once again, I could feel the invisible force, making me unable to move. "Now, I'm going to say this once more, nice and slowly for you townies. Do. As. I. Say."

"What the hell are '_White_ _Coates_'?" Drake interrupted, fiddling with his gun. "Do these losers need plastering too?"

"Shut up, Drake," Caine warned. He lowered his arms, and I could move my body again. Except I didn't dare move. "Diana, measure her."

"Give me your hand," Diana said, once again.

Before reluctantly sticking my hand out, I motioned with my hand surreptitiously to my flock for them to get out of here, without glancing back, hoping they had got the message.

Diana took hold of my hands, and after a few seconds, she said, "She's a zero."

A zero? What the heck was a zero?

Caine nodded in approval and then raised his palms and within seconds, Nudge was being dragged through the air. She screamed. Instantly, the boy named Drake pointed his gun at me. "Freeze."

"Zero," Diana confirmed.

"Good. Now let's not take any chances, do the rest of them. And him," Caine said pointing at Fang, still lying on the ground.

Diana took hold of everyone's hand, and every time, she said the same thing. "Zero." And each time, Caine nodded, carefully keeping his expression blank. "Now, time do decide what to do with you lot... Maybe we could just plaster you all," he mused.

Drake laughed. "Or just shoot them all in the head."

"I guess I should be reasonable..." Caine drawled. "But really, it was a _bad_ idea to mess with me in the beginning."

I noticed his nose had stopped bleeding, but he still seemed to be in slight pain. Diana rolled her eyes.

"So, _Maxine_, what do you think _we_ should do? Want to be plastered? I hear it's rather fun."

"I thought we were only plastering freaks?" Drake said. "But I wouldn't mind plastering these lot of nosy townies. Freak or not freak, I don't trust these lot."

"I'm the boss around here," Caine reminded Drake, glaring. "Now, upon our meeting, I think I should know all your names," he said, and it wasn't a question. He pointed at Fang.

"That's F-Finn" I said.

Caine then pointed at Nudge. "Who are you, _brownie_?"

I quickly glanced at Nudge, trying to catch her attention. I remembered the last time they made up aliases. Something told me that this time, those silly names would fool nobody. Or even our real names, which aren't actually _'real'_.

"Tiffany-Krystal," Nudge said, obviously not seeing me, although, I guess I did approve of 'Tiffany-Krystal," as opposed to Nudge. No way would someone believe her if she said that 'Nudge' was her name... Only us.

"I'm Jeff. Jeff James," Iggy said quickly.

Caine clearly still hadn't noticed how 'Jeff' was actually blind, nor did Diana or Drake. Caine pointed at Angel next.

"Ariel."

I sighed in relief, glad that she hadn't said that ridiculous name 'Isabelle Von Frankenstein Rothschild' like last time...

Angel glared at me, and I did my best to hide a smirk.

"I'm Captain Terror!" Gazzy said, grinning.

Caine kept a steady gaze on him.

"Well that's my nickname. I'm actually Gus."

"Great, Maxine, Finn... Jeff, Ariel and Tiffany and Gus." Caine said slowly, smiling. "You know, it wasn't a good idea coming here with no good reason."

"We know... we're really sorry, you know that. I mean Max wanted to go for a walk and so did Finn, but you are going to let us go back now, yes, it's a great idea," Angel said softly, looking at Caine. Then she quickly turned to Diana. "You agree, we should just go, no trouble," and then looked at Drake. "We aren't going to cause any trouble, and you are going to let us walk away and you are not going to use your gun."

I knew exactly what Angel was doing from the first second. Everyone did. Unfortunately, Caine and Diana and Drake did not count.

"You guys should head back to Perdido Beach," Diana said, expression blank.

Caine nodded. "You just wanted to go for a walk, walk more, walk back."

"I won't use this gun, don't worry, walk away, walk away."

Angel, looking at all three of them now, smiled, and slowly and softly said, "You'll be walking away too."

We ran. Fang ran. We leapt. Fang leapt. We flew. Angel didn't. "GO!" she screamed, voice shrill. "GO, GO, GO!

* * *

**Chapter 5 coming soon! Please, please, please leave honest reviews, I would love to know what you think, and criticism is welcomed, and loved.**


End file.
